


descent

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: it seems darker down here than it's ever been.--piko descends into the dark.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	descent

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try writing smth like this again so here's this thing i wrote out last night in like 40 mins and then added 300 more words to later
> 
> think of this fic as a (very metaphorical) prelude to [this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183599)
> 
> insp: [meiro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWVDO842CAY) (sui/x0o0x_)

you move down the dark, iron stairwell with nothing but an old oil lantern in hand, knowing your destination but unsure of your true fate.

as you make your way down the stairs, the sound of your shoes pressing against the creaking metal echoes through the area. the lantern shudders with every step you take, but the flame inside remains resolute and lights the way for you to the best that its weak glow is able. you could only hope to be half as courageous as the blaze's dim illumination, glinting softly against the rusty iron and the surface of the dilapidated walls covered in cracks and overgrowth.

you're on this path alone; you have been since the very beginning. if circumstances had been more convenient, then perhaps miki would be by your side at this very moment, but as fate would have it, things aren't so simple. in fact, things are quite the opposite for her; you're sure that she's still accompanied by kiyoteru and yuki even now, slowly going down the steps, just staying close enough so that the light of the sun still catches them instead of letting them fall down into the shadowy depths.

she's lucky, you think. she's far away from where you are and much better off than you. she doesn't have to be lost in absolute darkness.

at six turns and descents, your brain shuts off and you finally lose count. you've been heading deeper, _deeper_ down for god only knows how long, and yet you continue to walk down the endless stairwell without a second thought. you don't even stop to look back or take a breather. you don't think it's necessary. you can't say you didn't expect pain, but somehow you just don't feel it anymore, if you ever did in the first place. the pair of legs still carrying you, the arm still holding up the light for you to see, the heart that's still keeping you alive for reasons you don't understand anymore--everything's become numb. but when you think about it, maybe that's in your favor. as long as you're still able to navigate with this body that's been given to you, you will find a way to persist through this suppressive murkiness whether or not it's part of the plan.

speaking of which, it seems darker down here than it's ever been.

the flame in your lantern has been getting dimmer with time, you realize, but there's nothing you can do about it. there's nothing but useless trash and abandoned belongings along some of the walls, and you never really stopped to examine any of it in detail. you're sure that if anyone else has come down here before you--and you know for a _fact_ that at least a few others have--that they've already taken advantage of their findings anyway, and nothing would be left for you. besides, it's not important if it's been thrown all the way down here, and it's not like anything's going to miraculously save you at this point. if anything or anyone had come to your rescue a long time ago, you wouldn't be down here barely surviving on what little you have.

you've already accepted that no one's coming for you, though. 

the lantern's luminescence wavers and sees the last of its strength, finally flickering out. you supposed it was bound to go out someday, but at least it lasted longer than you thought it would. your feet come to a halt, your entire body freezes, and you realize this is it. this is where you were meant to be. pitch black closes in on you as if the shadows are beginning to suffocate you and plunge you further down without you having to make a single move. you feel yourself breathe, a loud sound amidst the silence, and sense a presence behind your back--perhaps more than one--and multiple pairs of eyes with all of their sights set on you. it feels unnatural having this much attention directed toward you when it's just been you alone all this time.

or maybe they've been there the whole time, and you just paid no mind. you wonder if that's something you should be feeling bad about.

you lower your arm and toss your torch to the side, letting the glass shatter harshly against the bottom of the wall next to you as you leave yourself as defenseless as you've always been, if not more. they finally notice the white flag you've had on you all this time--something you've never waved, but you've definitely thought about waving it more times than you could ever keep track of--and they indulge you in your silent plea.

your journey's over.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys didn't know (and if so, then i'm sorry you had to hear this from me lol...), piko was discontinued by sony mid-august so,,, i thought i should pay my respects (´;ω;)
> 
> unfortunately i see him as a rly "glass half empty" type of person so that probs explains a lot of this lol


End file.
